Falling
by Katana-lakita
Summary: Ron always thought he was straight. Will he confess his love? mm SLASH! Don't like, don't read.
1. Of peas and thoughts

A/N: Hi! I hope you like this! **WARNINGS:** WILL contain slash! Don't like, don't read! Please no flames. Characters are OOC(out of character) so please don't shoot me. Thanks! Enjoy. 

**Falling**

_Chapter 1_

Ron Weasley stared out his window, absorbed. His copper hair was longish, and his blue eyes barely blinked as he continued to think of his friends. Mya was visiting Victor, and Seamus was in America. Lil was...well, not around, and Harry...Ron's thoughts darkened. Just then he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter," he said without looking. Ron heard the door open, but continued to stare out of his window.

"You'd think your best mate would get a better greeting?" a voice chuckled. Ron felt his heart leap as his head spun to see Harry. Ron grinned.

"Hey! Come on in Harry!" he said, still sitting on his window seat. He took this time to inspect Harry. He had gotten rid of his glasses, and his emerald green eyes sparkled. His hair was just as haphazard as ever, but his body was well toned. Harry unpacked his necessities and lounged on Ron's bed. They proceeded to talk about their summer. Dinner was called, and the boys rushed down. Fred and George were at the table, feeding each other. Only at the beginning of the summer did they 'come out of the closet.' Ron was just starting to get used to it.

"Harry, Ron, come have a seat. Fred! George! Stop that at once!" Mrs. Weasley was still adjusting. All of a sudden...**CRACK!!** Lillian appeared.

"Hello! Ronny! Harry!" she said and hugged them both. She turned to the twins and said:

"AWWWW!! Cute!" They proceeded to fling peas at her. They sat down and began their meal. Ron didn't talk much, he listened. Lil's obsession with Snape was discussed, the upcoming school year, and even Remus was a topic. Ron just ate, and discreetly looked at Harry. Every time Harry laughed, Ron's heart would leap, and his stomach flutter. He mentally slapped himself.

'_Are you gay Ron? Stop it! He's your best friend! You like Mya remember? Mya...'_ he scolded himself. It wasn't working. He excused himself from the table and went outside. He really needed to think on this one. He walked through the woods, absorbed in his thoughts. He sat down on a rock, and sighed.

'_Well, your queer...okay! No...not queer. I just love Harry...wait! Love?! Woah! Hold on! He's never going to love me back! He's as straight as a wand. sigh Ohwell. Great, he's with us for a whole week! What am I supposed to do? I can't avoid him, he'll get suspicious! Oh, let him suspect. NO! **BAD** idea! I can't lie! That would be very bad...'_ Ron thought. He heard someone coming. It was Harry.

'_Shit!'_ Ron thought and forced himself to smile.

"Hiya Harry!" he greeted him.

"Hey Ron" Harry replied quietly, and sat down next to him. There was an awkward silence for about a minute. Finally...

"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked, looking at him. Ron felt very uncomfortable with those beautiful eyes staring at him.

"Nothing Harry, I've just been bored lately." He replied. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"We can always play chess or something Ron. You've been avoiding me eyes all day Ron. Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked, voice laced with worry.

"No Harry! It's...me. I guess I've kinda been depressed lately. It seems like everybody had somebody, and I don't have anybody." Ron said and mentally punched himself for whining. Harry slowly smiled.

"I know what you mean." He said and this time, the silence was comfortable.

That night the family had hot coco by a fire. Ron sat as far away from Harry as possible. He felt like he was going to be sick.

'_Being in love isn't supposed to hurt this much'_ he thought as he put his mug in the sink.

"Hey Ron?" Harry asked from behind, making Ron jump.

"Yeh?"

"Thanks for the birthday present." He said and smiled at him. Ron smiled back as he looked into Harry's eyes. Harry was about 3 inches shorter, perfect for cuddling. Ron immediately stopped his train of thoughts.

"You're welcome mate. I'm going to bed. Long day." Ron replied, heading to say good night to everyone. Harry followed.

"I'll tuck in too" he said.

'_Shit!'_ Ron thought. They had shared a bed in the past, and thought nothing of it. Ron walked towards his room, as though damned. He walked in first, and heard Harry shut the door, locked it, and place a silencing charm on the room. Ron looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, sitting on his window seat. Harry sighed.

"Don't you'd think I'd know if something's wrong with you? You've avoided me, you didn't eat much, and you hardly said a word when Lil was around. Now no one can hear, so you can tell me what's the matter." Harry said, and sat on Ron's bed. Ron just wanted to die.

'_Make up something Ron! Quick!'_ he thought as his mind raced.

"I...have a crush on Lil" Ron said, pretending to be embarrassed. His face was turning red, but not because of his answer. Never before had he lied to Harry, and he didn't like it. Harry smiled.

"That wasn't so hard was it? Let's get to bed then," he said and Ron wondered what he was going to do. He just wished he could die, because Harry had begun taking off his clothes. All Ron could do was stare. Harry was beautiful. He turned around and looked at Ron, clad only in his boxers.

"What's wrong now? Do you sleep in your clothes now?" he joked. Ron smiled weakly.

"I was just thinking about quidditch practice." Ron lied and peeled off his clothes so he was wearing his black silk boxers. Harry saw and raised an eyebrow.

"Aiming to impress girls this year Ron? Or perhaps just Lil?" he said slyly. Ron made a face and hit him with a pillow. They talked for a little while, then Harry yawned. Ron kept scolding himself for looking at Harry's delicious body.

"Well, are we going to bed or what?" Harry asked, and enlarged the bed. Ron's heart beat nervously.

"Sure Harry, what ever you want." He said quietly, and the two climbed in bed, lights out, and hopefully sleep awaited Ron...


	2. Awkwardness

A/N: Here is the next installment! Hope you like!

**Falling**

_Chapter 2_

Harry lay wide-awake, thinking of the day's events. He wondered what Ron's problem was. He knew for a fact that Ron didn't like Lil that way, so he must have lied. Every time Harry stood close to Ron, Ron would get nervous and move away. And forget about Ron talking to him. Whatever it was, it had something to do with him. Harry didn't like that at all, and forced himself into sleep.

And woke up in a compromising position. He was on Ron's side, with Ron's arms around him, and his legs on top of Ron's.

'_Uhm, not good!"_ he thought, and pondered a way out. Just then, Ron rolled, so that Harry was completely on top of Ron.

'_Shit!' _was Harry's only thought. And, Ron decided to wake up. He blinked twice, and then stared. Harry decided to try to laugh it out.

"Morning sunshine!" he said laughing. Ron was very uncomfortable, and his face was turning beet.

"I guess you thought I was Lil" Harry said, getting off of Ron. Ron turned redder.

"Sorry m..mmma..mate" he said, starting to laugh. Then he couldn't stop. Tears rolled down his face and he was doubled over. Soon Harry joined in.

"Phew! If I ever do that again Harry, just get away while you can." Ron said and promptly giggled. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ron, you giggled..." he said, and grinned. He turned and flew out the door and raced into the living room, Ron behind him.

"Ron giggles!" he shouted, and Ron tackled him. Mrs. Weasley just shook her head and the twins grinned. They wrestled for a bit, and then ate. Ron got up and his mother stopped him.

"Ron, I don't know where you got them, but you look very nice in your new skivvies." She said and Ron turned beet to his ears. As they walked back upstairs to get dressed, Harry snickered. Once in the room, Harry laughed.

"I like your knickers too Ronnykins" he said and laughed. Ron decked him with a pillow, and got his clothes on.

"Well, mine are better than yours." He said and then turned red. Harry just stared and then grinned as he put his clothes on.

They were in the woods, and Harry had made up his mind. Ron had to be gay. Why else would he have avoided his best mate? That morning had proven everything. If Ron had been like in the past, he would have been comfortable with Harry like that. But...Harry looked at Ron. The light was just beginning to fade, and Ron was looking at the stream.

"Ron?"

"Yeh?"

"How long have you been gay?" he asked directly. Ron gaped as he turned red.

"Wha?" and he coughed.

"Well...uhm...since last school year I think." He admitted.

"How'd you know?" he asked, looking down. Harry smiled.

"Well, this morning...." He trailed. Ron turned red, took a deep breath and turned to Harry.

"Harry, I don't know quite how to say this, but ...I love you. I have loved you for a while. I know you're straight, but I want...mpphh!" Ron was cut off by Harry leaning in and gently kissing him. Harry held the kiss briefly, and then pulled away.

"Whoever said I was straight?" he whispered, and cupped Ron's cheek.

"I love you too Ron. And nothing will change that." Harry said.

"But I want to do this right Harry. I want to court you. I want to know you more. I want to fall in love with you more" Ron said, and kissed Harry's hand. Harry was on the verge of tears.

"You really want me Ron? _Me_?" He asked. Ron's heart melted.

"Always Harry, always." Ron replied, and wrapped him in a hug.

"Always"


	3. Coming out

A/N: Thank you to my one reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you.

**Falling**

_Chapter 3_

Harry looked up at Ron.

"Uhm, are we going to tell people?" he asked. Ron looked horrified.

"Mom is just now getting used to Fred and George. We'll wait a while. Not that I'm ashamed Harry!" he said, before Harry got the wrong idea. Harry laughed and hugged Ron.

"No, it's okay...hey Ron?

"Yeh?"

"Who wears the pants in this one?" Harry asked and made both of them laugh.

That night, sleeping wasn't so awkward. Ron insisted that they not cuddle though. He kissed Harry on his palm.

"I want to take it slow Harry, I love you."

"I love you too Ron."

The morning of school was absolute hell.

"FUCK!" Ron shouted from underneath his bed. Harry laughed as he closed the door.

"Isn't that what we're supposed to do?" Harry said and Ron turned red.

"I can't find my potions essay!" he wailed. Harry reached in Ron's nightstand drawer and pulled it out. Ron sighed in relief.

They barely made it to the train. They all said goodbye to Arthur and Molly and sought out a compartment. They found an empty one but...the gang came. Soon Seamus, Neville, Mya, Dean, Ginny, Ron, and Harry, were all squished into the one compartment. Lil was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where's Lil?" Harry asked, reading Ron's mind.

"She's already at school. She spent the summer with Snape." Shay replied and made a face. Everyone gagged. Just then.

"Well, I didn't know that Gryffindors did groupies! Then again, you all are pansies." A cool voice said. Harry laughed.

"Come on in Drake" he said and Drake ended up in Shay's lap, making out. (A/N: If you can't tell it's Seamus/Draco) Everyone had exiled Crabbe, and Gregory was not feeling well. The group talked, and Ron just stared at Harry. At one point, he got caught and Harry winked at him. Ron turned red and looked away. Neville went to go 'talk' with his girlfriend Luna, and Dean and Ginny went to look for an empty compartment to snog in. This made things not so cramped. Eventually Drake and Shay left, leaving the trio alone. They talked about Mya's visit until they reached the school. Dinner was as usual, and everyone went to bed, exhausted.

Harry woke up early and went to Ron's bed.

"Ron" he whispered, and caressed his face. Ron stirred, opened his eyes, and smiled. Harry kissed his forehead and Ron got up. At breakfast, they saw Lil with Snape at the teacher's table. What really shocked them was that Snape looked totally different. He had cut his hair to ear length, was clean-shaven, and wearing tight muggle clothing. Shay gawked.

"WOW! He's HOT!" he exclaimed.

"I'd shag him any day!" Drake said. (A/N: He sits with the Gryffindors) Mya looked deep in thought.

"I think Lil did that to him" she said and they all agreed. The day went on pretty well until their free time at 3:00. Harry came into the common room and looked pissed. Ron immediately noticed.

"What's wrong Harry?" Neville asked.

"I want to tell them Ron," he said, looking into Ron's eyes. The green was piercing and Ron visible gulped.

"I'm sick of hiding" Harry said.

"Harry, maybe..." Ron began to say, but Harry exploded.

"NO! NOW! Or are you reconsidering the whole thing?" he asked. Ron sighed and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.

"We're together," he simply stated. Everyone was silent.

"Together? As in...you're gay?" Shay asked and Ron nodded. Shay squealed and tackled them in a hug.

"You guys should know better than to keep things like that from us. We're your friends, it doesn't matter what you prefer" Mya said. Dean grinned.

"So...who's on the bottom?" and he got hit with a lot of pillows.

A/N: Well, there you go. Please review!


	4. Love

**Falling**

_Chapter 4_

One late November Saturday, Harry walked in and fell on the couch, sighing. Ron looked up from his book, and went and sat next to Harry.

"What's wrong love?" he asked. Harry sat on Ron's lap and looked at him.

"How long is it going to take for you to stop being a gentleman and snog me?" he asked directly. Ron turned pink.

"Harry, I love you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, or make any rash decisions." He said, kissing Harry's hand. Harry sighed aggravated.

"Well, stop. Now, let's be a real couple. Snog me." He said and Ron sighed. He gently pressed his lips to Harry's. After a few seconds, the kiss changed. Harry felt himself grow warmer. Ron's lips were still gentle, but demanding. His tongue slid over Harry's bottom lip and Harry moaned. He opened his mouth and their tongues mated. Harry felt like he was being eaten. That thought sent blood to certain places...

"YEEAA!" someone shouted. It was Professor Snape. Harry felt his face turn red, and Ron's was tomato. Somehow during their snogging session, Ron had laid Harry on his back, and Ron was on top. Snape looked pale green, and had a deer-in-the-headlights look. Lil was standing next to him looking pleased. Feh! She would.

"Guys, uh, get a room? Sev, don't say a word, come on." She said and pulled him back out the door. Ron and Harry looked at each other and burst out laughing. Ron kissed Harry's nose.

"Maybe we need a chaperone. After all, we are hormone filled teenagers" he suggested and Harry nodded.

"Who though? Shay or Drake isn't a good choice." Harry replied and Ron shuddered.

"Maybe...Lil? She wouldn't stare, but she'd say something if we got carried away." Ron said and Harry smiled.

"Great idea" he said, snuggling against Ron. He still couldn't believe it! He was dating and madly in love with his best friend. Harry looked into Ron's face.

"Yes?" Ron asked.

"I love you" Harry said, and that's all that needed to be said.

They had Lil approve. She was delighted to say in the least. From then on, it went fairly well. Lil always seemed to pop up if things got too heated. And heated it defiantly got. Harry was pondering things one day, but it was very hard to concentrate with Ron kissing his neck. Harry moaned.

"Ron, we need to talk," he said.

"So talk" Ron replied, and continued to feast on his neck. Harry sighed.

"How are we going to the Yule Ball?" he asked and Ron stopped.

"I thought we would go together. Everyone knows, and Shay is taking Drake. It's not like we'd be the oddballs." Ron said kissing him gently. Harry smiled.

"Okay, just double checking." He said and started kissing Ron's neck.

"AHHH!" Harry growled in frustration. Dean laughed.

"Was'a' matter Harry?" he asked, eating a chocolate frog.

"I'm a guy, but I'm going to the Yule Ball with a guy. I'm trying to figure out what on earth am I going to wear!!!" He yelled, digging through his trunk. Dean rolled his eyes as Draco came in.

"Harry, I heard you from the common room. Relax! Now, let's take a look..." he said and rummaged Harry's trunk. He shook his head at his findings.

"No good at all. There's no green in here. Next Hogsmeade trip, we're going shopping!" Draco said gleefully.

"We know who wears the pants in _that_ relationship" Dean muttered and got buried in pillows.

And shop they did. Harry thought his feet were going to fall off. He collapsed on a chair and looked at his treasures of the day. 3 bags. That was it. Draco insisted they stop in every shop to find the right clothes and cape. Harry did admit that Draco had _very_ good taste.

"Wow Harry! Are you okay? You look exhausted." Ron said and kissed him. Harry relaxed in the kiss. Soon they were cuddled on the couch.

"Draco, shopping" Harry said and Ron winced.

"I'm sorry, I should have rescued you. Can I make it up to you?" he asked innocently.

"Depends" Harry replied, smiling.......and Lil came in.

"Oh, you're back. Hehehe You were going to make out weren't you? Oh well, I have potions to study, so snog away." She said and sat at the table at the other end of the room. Harry just rolled hi eyes and pulled Ron down for a kiss.

"Fuck, shit, bloody HELL!!!" Ron yelled as he walked in the common room. Harry looked up from a chess match against Neville, worried.

"Cunt, bastard, BULLOCKS!!!" Ron yelled as he went up to the dorm. Harry excused himself and ran after Ron. He was on his stomach on his bed, still upset. Harry sat next to him and rubbed his back.

"Ronny, what's wrong?" he asked. Ron sighed.

"I have 5 weeks of detention with Filch for messing with Snape. I just got tired of it Harry! So...I yelled my mind at him." He said. Harry kissed his forehead.

"Well...I'll snog you senseless after every detention to make you feel better." Harry replied. Ron smiled.

"Okay!" he said eagerly and they laughed.

A/N: Thank you my fans! You will not be disappointed in the next chapter, so stay tuned!


	5. The Ball, and the sex

A/N: **WARNING!! This chapter contains EXPLICIT sex scenes between MALES. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH!**

**Falling**

_Chapter 5_

Ron stared at himself in the mirror, nervous as hell. The Yule Ball. He had 5 minutes before he had to be down to meet Harry. He made sure that everything was perfect, and then he headed down.

Harry was beautiful. He had a silver shirt on with black pants, and an emerald green coat. His hair was still out of control, but Ron didn't mind. Harry was too in a state of shock. Ron was wearing a dark blue shirt and a sapphire cape. The blues brought out his eyes. Ron kissed Harry's hand.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as they entered the Dinning Hall. Harry beamed. The Ball went on. Ron and Harry danced with other people almost as much as they danced with each other. At 10:00, Ron pulled Harry out of the ballroom.

"Ron, what is it?" he asked as they reached a door. Ron smiled.

"I wanted to be alone with you. I talked with Lil..." he said as he opened the door.

"and I told her she wouldn't be needed." Ron finished. The room was a giant bedroom. Harry looked at Ron and he pulled Harry in for a hug.

"I will not ask for anything tonight Harry. Whatever you feel comfortable with is alright with me." Ron said and Harry's eyes sparkled with retained lust.

"Anything I want?" he asked, mischievous. Ron nodded.

"Then start by kissing me please?" Harry asked, and Ron complied. Ron loved the way Harry tasted, and deepened the kiss. Harry ran his tongue over Ron's bottom lip and Ron moaned. Harry broke the kiss. They were on the bed, holding each other tightly.

"Love me Ron. Please, make love to me." Harry asked and Ron shuddered at his words.

"Harry" he moaned and grabbed him in a searing kiss. Harry felt Ron's hands gently undo the buttons on his shirt. Ron's touch was feather light, and Harry moaned. He broke the kiss and undid Ron's shirt. He sat back and stared. Ron was alabaster white. Quidditch had made both of them sculpted, and well toned. They continued kissing as they explored, but Harry got impatient.

"Ron, hold on" he said and got his wand. With a flick and a wave, their clothes disappeared. They climbed on the bed, Ron nibbling at Harry's neck. Ron explored every inch of Harry. His chest, his waist, and he skimmed to his thighs. Harry was perfect in every way. Ron gently touched Harry's shaft, and Harry bucked off of the bed and moaned.

"Ron..." he whimpered as Ron's touch became firmer. Ron gently moved his hand around Harry's throbbing member and began to move. Suddenly, Harry rolled Ron on the bottom.

"You're going too slow. It's my turn." He said and worked his way down to Ron's cock. Ron moaned when he felt the heat of Harry's mouth engulf him. Harry sucked and licked until Ron's moans got really loud. Ron stopped him.

"Not like that" he said and got the bottle of lotion. He looked at Harry.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. Harry took the lotion.

"I want you in me" he whispered and poured some on his hands. He rubbed the lotion on Ron's member. Ron kissed Harry as he prepared him. Ron gently pressed one finger in Harry and he whimpered. After a while, Harry relaxed and Ron put in the second finger. After three fingers, Ron knew Harry was ready.

"Harry...this might feel uncomfortable. Tell me to stop if you need me to." He said and gently moved into position between Harry's legs. Harry nodded and felt Ron gently press himself into him. There was pain, but it quickly left. Harry squirmed a bit, and Ron knew he was ready. He gently set a pace. Harry looked delectable; his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes glazed. He moaned.

"Faster" Harry begged and Ron groaned. After a few thrusts, Ron angled differently and thrust in. Harry screeched. Ron immediately stopped.

"What is it?" he asked, almost panicked. Now Harry looked angry.

"If you don't do what you just did again, I WILL castrate you." He hissed and Ron shivered. He thrust at that angle again and Harry bucked. Ron kept thrusting, but felt himself close.

"Harry..." he groaned as his nails dug into his back. He thrust once more, hard and deep, and felt his world explode...

Ron breathed and felt his heart return to normal speed. He gently eased out of Harry, and muttered a cleaning spell. Harry was still breathing hard, and Ron pulled him in an embrace and stroked his hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Harry managed a weak chuckle.

"Other than my ass being sore, I'm great" he said and Ron smiled. He kissed Harry's forehead, and they fell asleep, dreaming of each other.


	6. Epilogue

A/N: This one's for Izzy and gang.

Falling Chapter 6 Epilogue 

"Hey!" Ron shouted as he walked in the door. Harry smiled as he felt Ron's arms around his waist.

"Hey yourself" he replied, their lips meeting.

"I have a present for you" Ron whispered huskily. Harry grinned.

"Can it be unwrapped in my bed?" He asked and Ron chuckled.

"Nope, I have a house Harry" he said and Harry turned to face Ron.

"A house?"

"Yes Harry, now here's the question. Will you marry me Harry James Potter?" Ron asked, looking into Harry's eyes. Harry thought he was going to burst out in tears. For 3 years now they had been lovers, and nothing would have made Harry happier than to be with Ron forever.

"Yes Ron. I love you" Harry said and pulled Ron down for a kiss...

Well, that relationship worked out, and they did get married. Draco and Seamus eventually got married, Lil asked Severus the question (he said yes), and the gang remained friends for at least 40 years. But that...is quite a different tale...


End file.
